The Beginning of the End
by awkotaco14
Summary: It's been a year since the Flock survived the apocalypse. They've been living peaceful lives so far on their paradise island. Suddenly, Dr. Martinez discovers something BIG, and the Flock realizes the only way to get rid of it, is to leave the island. And see what the apocalypse has actually done. There's gonna be a lot of Fax, and some Eggy and maybe some more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**This is my very first chapter on here, and I hope you like it! I really want some opinion and criticism on it, so please review! I know it's somewhat short compared to some of the ones I've seen on here; I might write longer chapters after this. **

**~awkotaco14 **

Max:

The wind blew my hair, sending my brownish blonde hair streaming behind me. I flapped my wings and started slowly descending down from the Technicolor sky.

It has been about a year since the whole apocalypse event. I felt like it had just happened yesterday. I couldn't believe it had been 3 years since the Erasers kidnapped Angel and took her to the School. When I was trying to just save my baby, not the entire world.

I don't need to worry about that now though.

Fang was waiting for me at the branch that connected his house to mine, and I swiftly landed next to him.

"You're late." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry that I was practically hunting for things on this island that are somewhat givable." I reply in a somewhat agitated voice. The Flock decided our birthday was tomorrow, and I've been spending practically the whole day finding presents for them. One con of being on an island that survived an apocalypse just a year ago, is that you can't really go downtown to go gift shopping.

Fang just gave me one of his small grins. He was dressed in his usual all black attire. His black silky hair was somewhat longer, almost covering his obsidian colored eyes.

"You need a haircut, Fang." I tease, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He just smirked. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I say, and then we were up and away.

* * *

We flew to one of the beach shores on the island. The sun was just starting to set, its light reflecting on the ocean's waves. Fang had his arms around my waist, and I was leaning back on his chest. His warmth seeped through me, and I wished we could stay sitting on the beach like this forever.

But these things never last. We had been on this island for a year, and somehow I just felt like something bad was going to happen. Call it paranoia if you want, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I sighed.

"What?" Fang asked, looking down at me. He was playing with my hair, his hands getting caught in the tangles.

"I feel like this whole paradise island thing is too good to be true. We've been here for about a year." I shifted my body, so I could see Fang's face.

"Maybe." He said his finger tracing a line down my cheek. "But maybe not. The world did kinda end you know." He said with a sad smile.

"True." I admitted. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"As usual." Fang said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. Fang gently tilted my head up under my chin, his suddenly eyes serious.

"Max."

I loved the way he said my name. He said it as if I was the only thing left in the world to care about.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I think we're gonna be okay here, Max." Fang brushed some hair out of my face. I shivered. "At least for a while." He leaned in, and I felt his soft lips. His tender kiss. In Fang's arms, feeling his familiar touch, I believed it. I believed we were going to be okay.

And we were. But not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was so glad that so many people liked my first chapter! This chapter's a bit boring... sorry if you're disappointed. **

**Don't worry though. The next one will be very exciting! I'm working on it right now, to be exact, and its almost finished. **

**This chapter's also longer as well. Also, a few swear words, but I'm keeping the rating k+. 9 year olds should be able to handle a few swear words! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**I should of put that on the first chapter, but oh well.**

**~awkotaco14**

* * *

I'm back at the school. Strapped on to an operating table. A bright light is shining onto my face, blinding me.I start struggling, wrenching my arms and legs, trying to break free.

"Hold still, sweetie."

I know that voice. I look to the direction it came from. Jeb was standing there, smiling at me.

"Don't call me sweetie ever again Jeb, you lying, betraying bitch!" I yell.

Jeb just shook his head, smiling.

"Max sweetie, I'm doing this for the greater good." He put some gloves on, and said "Now, let's fix those eyes."

I shut my eyes, but he just pulled them open and clamped them down. I started screaming, trying to move, and trying to break free.

"Calm down Max," Jeb said as he started pulling a sharp, metal… _thing, _closer to my eyes.

I stopped screaming and started to sob.

"DON'T! PLEASE!" I wail.

"It's okay Max…" Jeb's voice started fading away.

* * *

"MAX!"

I wake up with a start, and on instinct, turned to where the voice was and punched.

"OW! What the hell Max!"

I look and see my sister Ella, with blood pouring out of her nose.

"Oh, shit Ella! I'm so sorry! I was having a bad dream and..." Dream. It was a dream. I felt myself relax a bit, as I hurried to grab some tissue for my sister's nose.

"If my nose is broken, I will personally break yours Max!" Ella exclaimed, as she sat on the couch. I start laughing a bit. "Don't worry Ella it's not broken."

"Good." She says putting the tissues on her nose. "It is Iggy's birthday after all."

"Hey it's mine too!" I say giving her a gentle nudge. "So how is Iggy, Ella?" I ask with a grin. The bleeding stopped, and she started to blush. Iggy and Ella have been dating for a while now.

"Good." Ella said, with a smile. "I had no idea what to give him at first, because like, he's blind ya know? I hope he likes his present, it's not much."

"He'll definitely like it if it's from you. And my presents aren't that much either, we did just survive an apocalypse a year ago." I reassure her. She smiles a bit.

"How about you? How was your date with Fang last night?" Ella asked. I feel my face flush. Ella raises her eyebrows, and says, "Remember to wear protection."

"Oh my gosh Ella!" I scream, and gently punch her in the arm.

Just then, Fang walked into the door.

"Hey." He says coolly.

Ella and I just burst out laughing.

"Girls." I hear Fang mutter.

"Don't be a sexist pig!" I tease and started laughing even harder.

* * *

"Iggy, this cake is delicious." Angel states. Gazzy, who was sitting right next to her, nodded his agreement.

"I agree." He says, cake crumbs falling out of his mouth and onto his shirt.

"I know it's good. I made it." Iggy cockily replies.

I roll my eyes as Ella starts giggling. Then, realizing Iggy couldn't see me, I said "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy."

We were all sitting around a table in my mom's house, eating cake and well, celebrating our birthdays. Nudge was talking up a storm with her newly made friends, (that also had wings!) and I felt so happy for her. I remembered when she wanted to cut her wings off, and I felt glad that she was finally in a place where she belonged. In fact, this was where the entire flock belonged.

Fang wrapped his foot against mine under the table, and I smiled at him. He gave me one of his lopsided grins back.

Dylan came in just then.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He apologizes.

Fang smirks, and says "Dude, you're late to your own birthday party!" Dylan just grins and gently punches Fang on the shoulder. It's kinda strange how they're like best friends now, considering they had wanted to kill each other before. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"Hey, since everyone's here now can we open our presents? I'm so excited to give you guys mine! I worked so hard on them! Do you know how hard it is to-" Nudge started ranting, before Gazzy flicked a piece of cake at her. "HEY!" She exclaims. Gazzy just chuckled.

"But can we open presents Max?" Angel says. She's grown so old. She doesn't even look like a 7- no 8 year old anymore. Sometimes, I wish I could take away all the bad things she's seen from her mind.

_Me too._ Angel said, or I guess thought. Sometimes I forgot she read minds.

Angel smiles sadly. I smile sadly back.

"Yeah, let's open presents." I say.

* * *

"Thanks Nudge!" I exclaim. Nudge had made me a shirt that said Max Ride across the front. She made one for the rest of the flock, each saying our names and each having a symbol on it.

"How on Earth did you do this?" Dylan asks.

"I found some spare fabric and just started sewing." She answered timidly.

"Okay, can I go next?" Angel asks. We all nodded.

Angel gave us each a rock, painted with designs.

"They show who you are." Angel says with a smile.

Mine had wings on it (of course) with words like brave, pretty. She even drew me on a rock. A rock! I was truly touched.

We all looked at them in awe and said thanks.

"I made you guys' cupcakes." Iggy said, as he handed then out. They were in the shape of the beginning letter of our names. He even made Ella one. And it wasn't even her birthday. I smile. Awwww.

I gave Nudge and Angel hair bows that I made from spare fabric. Okay. My mom helped me a little. Okay a lot. I gave Iggy and Gazzy these little bomb sculptures I made. Dylan got a science book that used to belong to my mom. And for Fang, I made a bracelet that my mom taught me how to make out of string. It was black and dark purple. I handed it over to him, nervous, with my face red, because I wasn't even sure if he would like it.

Fang looked at the bracelet.

_Oh my god. He hates it. _I thought.

But he looked at me and smiled. His black eyes shining with happiness.

"Thanks." He says. And gives my hand a squeeze.

Dylan gave everyone temporary tattoos. Where he had gotten them, I have no idea, but the Flock loved it.

"OMG. Dylan this is so fab, tattoos are totally in right now, even if it is temporary." Nudge exclaimed.

Dylan smiled and said, "No problem."

Fang gave me a bracelet too. And I laughed a little at that. It was made out of little shells. His eyes looked a bit nervous when he handed it to me, and I couldn't believe how alike we were sometimes.

"I love it." I say, my smile widening. "Thanks Fang."

Fang grinned back.

* * *

After the gift giving, we all headed out to the hidden cove with the waterfall, and partied our wings off. Nino Pierport had found a music player, and the music was blasted loud. We were all taking turns jumping off the cliff and diving into the water, and it was just so much fun. The most fun our flock has had in years.

I saw Ella showing Iggy his present over by the trees. She had carved into the bark: Ella + Iggy with a heart around it. Iggy gave Ella a kiss, and she swooned.

Just then, Gazzy splashed me in the face with water.

"HEY!" I yell, and splash him back.

"WATER FIGHT!" Gazzy screams and we all went crazy.

Fang picked me up like a potato sack.

"Put me down!" I scream laughing. Fang smirked, then dumped me into the water.

I got up and looked at our flock. That included Ella and my mom too. They were the people I loved most in the world, and it just felt so great! To see them happy, and laughing, it was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

After the party was over, I was snuggled with Fang on the hammock outside in the balcony. His warmth spread shivers across my body. We were quiet, but it was a good quiet. Fang was playing with his bracelet, spinning it around his wrist. God, I was so glad he liked it. I stared down at mine, and smiled.

"I love you, Max." He suddenly says.

A rush went through my body, and I felt all tingly. We've said this together before, but it still has this effect on me. I look up at him, and see his dark caring eyes.

"I love you too." I say with a smile. He grins back, and gives me soft kiss. We snuggle up a little closer, and we didn't even realize we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter! I hope you like it. It's very action packed, compared to the last chapter. But, less romance. Sorry.**

**There are some swear words in hear too by the way, so don't go crying to your mothers, nine year old kiddies. I warned you. **

**Please review! It makes my day! And I really want some advice on my writing.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

**~awkotaco14**

* * *

We woke up with a start. There was a rumbling noise, and people were screaming outside the house.

"Max! Max come quick!" I hear Gazzy yell.

Fang and I glanced at each other, before sprinting out the door. We took off, and saw a huge tsunami coming towards the island. _Oh no. _I think. It's heading straight towards where we kept the supplies.

"We have to collect as much as we can." Fang says grimly. I nodded.

"Flock! Head towards the supplies!"

I saw Nudge and Iggy take off, bringing some friends. Angel swooped up beside me, Gazzy following close behind. We flew towards the supplies as fast as we could.

Dylan was already there, shoving as much food he could fit into his backpack.

This tsunami wasn't as big as the one in the apocalypse. It wasn't big enough to go over the wall we were building around the island. But, since we weren't done building the wall, it would probably knock down a few houses. Hooray. We kept the supplies separate from the houses so that it would be safer from earthquakes and things. I mean, it would suck if your supplies got crushed by houses.

But it sucks even more to have your supplies whipped away from a tsunami.

"Fang, Gazzy, help Dylan with the food. Nudge, Iggy, grab any other useful supplies, like pots, pans, or fabric. Tell your friends to bring them back to the houses as fast as they can. Angel, go get some more help." I ordered, and the Flock took action.

I helped the guys with the food, bringing it back to the houses as quick as possible. I could fly almost as fast as 300 miles per hour.

Still, even when Angel brought back help, there was no way we could get even a third of the supplies. The tsunami was coming too fast, getting closer and closer by the second.

"Max! Get out of there now!" I heard Ella yell.

The tsunami was a couple yards away.

"Scatter! To the mountains!" I yell, and all of us went up and away

"Fang! Help me get Ella!"

Fang swooped in and grabbed Ella, and I rushed in to help him.

"Why were you so close? Where's Mom and Mr. Pierpont?" I shout.

"I was worried, Max!" Ella answered. "Nino and mom are already in the caves."

I was struggling with Ella's weight, and I could tell Fang was too. The tsunami was getting close, only a few feet away.

"We won't make it to the mountains. And the caves are too far away. " Fang says, concern in his eyes. We both know we could make it if we were caught in the tsunami. But we also knew Ella wouldn't.

I grit my teeth. "We just have to fly up."

We flew as high as we could, having Ella's arms around our shoulders. The tsunami was lapping at our heels.

_We're not going to make it. _I thought.

I looked into Fang's dark eyes. Then, suddenly, I had an idea.

"Ella, we're gonna throw you up in the air. We'll catch you. I promise." I said, and Fang nodded his understanding.

"WHAT? Max-" Ella started protesting, but Fang and I grabbed her and threw her as hard as we could. Then we shot up like a rocket, caught her, and threw her again. We barely flew high enough, I felt water soak my shoes.

"Holy shit! What the hell Max! That was the freaking scariest thing of my life!" Ella screamed.

I saw Fang smirk in amusement.

"Don't you go laughing at me, Fang!" Ella shrieked.

"Calm down Ella! You're alive, aren't you?" I say with a grin.

"Fucking barely!"

"Watch your language Ella!"

Ella just stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't mean to interrupt your sibling bonding, but you know, there is a tsunami knocking over things." Fang said, his voice dripping with grim sarcasm.

"Oh, I kinda forgot about that." Ella said.

* * *

The tsunami wiped out all of our supplies. There was none left besides the ones we saved. Which wasn't that many. We'll run out of food in a couple of weeks. There was also quite a lot of houses destroyed.

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. We can rebuild the houses easily, but..." I start to say, not wanting to finish. Not wanting to say that we might all starve.

The Flock nodded their understanding.

We were all sitting in my Mom's office. My mom was scanning the computers.

"It doesn't make any sense." My mom started typing furiously on the keys. "I was right here, when the tsunami just arrived at the shore, and my computer didn't pick up anything. There was no way the tsunami could form either, according to this data. No earthquakes, no landslides, no volcanic eruptions, nothing."

I was baffled. Since when did my mom know all about tsunamis?

"I've been studying them since we started building the wall." My mother said, As if she read my mind. I nodded.

"Dr. Martinez, is it possible that something else started the tsunami? I mean does it have to form by natural causes?" Dylan asked.

"I'm not sure Dylan, but I think it could be possible. But highly unlikely. Who would've started the tsunami? As far as we know, no one else has survived the apocalypse." My mother stated.

"Either way, we have to get supplies." I say. "We don't have that much food left."

"How would we?" Angel asked.

"That's a good question." I say grimly.

"How about we leave?" Fang said, and I glanced at him surprised.

"Where would we go? There isn't really Paris anymore." Iggy mumbled.

"I don't mean leave permanently. I mean leave to see if we could collect supplies." Fang answered. "I mean, we would've ran out eventually, even if the tsunami never happened. Didn't you have at least a plan of what to do then?" Fang's eyes widened a bit, as if he was surprised he was talking so much. I was surprised too, actually. He usually never talked that much in these meetings, much less, call the shots.

Mr. Pierpont nodded. "Yes. I have a stock of supplies underground at my summer house in Cancun. We couldn't bring it all here."

"Do you think it's still there?" Nudge asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try." Mr. Pierpont answered.

"Are you sure, Max?" My mom said. "We haven't been off this island since the apocalypse. There could be things that um… changed. Some of my computer sensors say that there are still alive creatures. The creatures probably have adapted to the environment a little bit, and are extremely dangerous." The Flock all turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"It's either we go or we starve." I say. "So I suggest we go."

The Flock slowly nodded their heads.

"Alright. I'll get one of my jets." Mr. Pierpont said.

I usually would've said that it wasn't necessary, that we could fly. But I didn't know what was out there. I wasn't even sure if I was prepared to see what happened to the world.

But I just nodded. "Okay, let's head out."

* * *

We boarded the plane the next morning.

"Iggy, are you sure you want to go?" I ask. It would be a whole new environment, one Iggy wasn't used to. He would be way safer here.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm going and you can't stop me." He answered, with a determined face. Then, he strode over to Ella, kissed her on the lips, (very passionately,) gave her a quick hug, and flew to the private jet. Ella swooned.

I just sighed.

"He'll be okay, Max."

I turned around to Dylan in surprise. We haven't really talked that much lately, for obvious reasons.

"I'll keep an eye on him though, okay?" He says with a smile.

I nod. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dylan said, then headed toward the plane.

"You ready?" Fang asked me, with his lopsided grin.

I smile. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Fang took my hand, and we boarded the plane.

Then, we were up and away.

* * *

Dr. Martinez scanned the computers, searching for answers. Where did this tsunami come from? Did the computer just not pick it up? No. It would've. It was a really advanced, government (or old government, maybe?) computer. It _would have _picked it up. She was sure of it.

Maybe it was caused by something else. Or rather, _someone_ else. Like Dylan said. But who would it be? And why would they do it?

Frustrated, Dr. Martinez switched to the cameras that they had installed to Mr. Pierpont's helicopters. She scrolled through the pictures, then suddenly stopped. _What was that?_ She gasped.

"Nino! Nino come quick!" She screams.

Nino rushed in. "What?" He asks.

Dr. Martinez just pointed to the screen. Nino Pierpont's face paled.

"No. It can't be." He says.

"We need to tell Max to turn around!" Dr. Martinez shrieks. "They need to go back! They won't make it out alive!"

"Valencia there's nothing we-"

"NINO THEY HAVE TO COME BACK! Or we'll never see them again!" Dr. Valencia started sobbing.

"Shhh… it's okay, Valencia." Mr. Pierpont said. "Don't worry, one thing you should definitely know about Max, is that she always gets the job done."

But Mr. Pierpont wasn't sure that even Max could get through this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**This chapter took me FOREVER to figure out. I spent all my time yesterday working on it. I still need some time to figure out the plot and stuff. **

**To all of the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, I love you guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I am so sorry that I keep updating this one chapter. I keep finding spelling mistakes, and I'm OCD so yeah, it's got to be perfect!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. BUT I WISH I DID. **

**~awkotaco14**

* * *

We had been riding on the plane for about 3 hours. Those hours were mostly spent by stuffing our faces with food, and playing intense games of Spoons and Go Fish. We would've played poker, but that's just one set back of having a mind reading girl in your flock.

Now, Fang and I were snuggling on one of the couches. We could hear the flock laughing in the other room. Yeah, you heard me. The _other room. _This jet was pretty dang large.

He was laying on his back, and I was on top of him, resting my head on his chest. His body felt so warm, and _familiar_. This was the same boy I've known all my life, the same boy whose dog crate was right next to mine at the school. Now, not only was he my _boyfriend_, he had grown up. He was a man.

"Remember those dumb jokes you used to tell me to make me feel better? At the School, in our stupid dog crates?" I ask Fang, a small smile on my face. Those jokes were the only memories from the School I was fond of.

Fang stroked my cheek with his thumb, and grinned. "I thought they were pretty funny. Hilarious even."

I laugh. "Sure." I tease.

"How do you make a handkerchief dance?" Fang asks, with a smirk.

I grin. "How?"

"You put a little boogie in it." Fang answered, and gave me a lopsided smile.

I laugh, then shift my body so that I could kiss him. He puts his arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Remember when you dumped a pot of macaroni on my head?" Fang asked.

I smile. "That was because you started gagging and saying it sucked!"

"It did suck. It was the worst macaroni ever made."

I bonk him on the head. He just smirks. He buries his face into my hair, kissing my head gently. We were quiet for a bit, remembering all the things we've been through.

"Fang." I turned my head, so that I could see his dark, obsidian colored eyes.

"Mmm?" He mumbles, his lips brushing my neck. I shiver, which was kind of strange, since my body was practically buzzing with Fang's warmth.

"Do you ever wish that none of this, saving the world thing, ever happened?"

Fang looked at me with faint surprise. I was a bit surprised too, I had no idea where that question even came from. "No. Because then I wouldn't be here right now, with you."

I blushed a bit, staring at the sincerity in Fang's eyes.

"Even though the world ended? Even though we argued a whole bunch in Paris? Even though Maya died?" I ask.

"Yeah." Fang answered, his eyes filled with a tinge of sadness. Probably because of Maya. A surge of jealousy pulsed through me, and quickly pushed it back down as fast as it came. I felt ashamed. I had no reason to be jealous.

"Even though I dumped macaroni on your head?" I ask, trying to change the mood.

Fang chuckles. "Yeah, especially that." Fang looked at me, his eyes suddenly serious.

"The world may have ended for others, Max, but as long as I'm with you, my world will never end." Fang said, his gaze never leaving mine. My heart leaped, and I felt heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Then I'll stay with you forever." I whisper.

Fang smiled, and he gave me a kiss that made my heart melt. I wrapped my arms around him.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt, but we're about to land in Cancun." Dylan said with a smirk, but you could tell there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. Fang had told me once that Dylan still had feelings for me.

"And you're okay with it?" I had asked at first, surprised.

Fang just shrugged. "I feel sorry for him." I realized then, that I felt a bit sorry for him too. He was programmed to love me, and I broke his heart. I broke his world.

Fang and I walked out, joining the Flock. I stared out the window.

"Or what used to be Cancun." I say grimly.

Buildings, houses and street lamps were demolished. Bits and pieces of them lined the streets and beaches. Plant life was slowly taking over, vines wrapping around houses. Garbage was strung everywhere, and everything was just…_broken. _As if during the apocalypse, a giant foot stomped on Cancun, smashing the whole city into bits.

"How are we gonna get the supplies?" Nudge asked. "We can't even tell where Mr. Pierpont's house is! And plus, we would have to dig through all that garbage." Nudge's nose crinkled up.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to get our hands dirty." I answer.

* * *

"Max, look." Angel said softly.

I turned to where Angel was pointing, and gasped.

It was a human skeleton. There was still some flesh stuck to it that hadn't rotten away, and it smelt horrible. Flies were buzzing around it, decomposing what little was left. I grabbed Angel's hand, and turned away.

"Why do flies always seem to survive apocalypses?" I mumble to myself.

We had just landed, and were slowly making are way through the destruction. I studied the map, but it was way too difficult to follow it. Things weren't even close to the spot the map said it should be. I don't even know why Mr. Pierpont gave it to us, it was useless.

I felt uneasy, especially after seeing the human skeleton. I felt like it was my fault. Everyone died because of me, because I wasn't able to save the whole world, just a few mutant kids.

"It wasn't your fault, Max." Angel said. "You couldn't stop something that was unstoppable."

I stared at Angel's blue eyes, and just nodded.

"Let's just follow this road." I say. "His house used to be on this one, I think. We can just figure out where it used to be. We have pictures of it."

The Flock nodded.

We trudged on, avoiding falling trees, and houses. I hear Gazzy stifle a scream, and Iggy saying "What?" I look over, and pull Iggy and Gazzy away from the carcasses. Gazzy looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. Just don't look." I say, while grabbing his hand.

He nods.

"You're lucky you can't see any of this, Iggy." I hear Nudge mutter.

Fang rested his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, is this it?"

I turn to where he's staring at, then glance at the pictures of the house before it was destroyed. The house in the picture was huge, it was more of a mansion, really, and was a light cream color. It had big, fancy windows with a perfectly manicured lawn. There was also a large gate that said; Pierpont Residence.

The house now was almost completely destroyed. Half of the house was knocked over. The windows were shattered, the door was gone, and weeds and vines grew on the lawn. The gate was still standing, but it was hanging crookedly from the hinges. But it was definitely the same house. Pierpont Residence was stamped across the gate.

"Yeah, that's it alright." I hear Dylan mutter.

We all walked past the gate, and headed to the right side of the house, where Mr. Pierpont said there was a door that would lead us underground. The door was blocked by bricks, and siding from the house, and it took a while for us to be able to even open the door. Finally, after a couple of yanks, the door flew open, and a blast of cold air flew into our faces. I shivered.

"Alright, let's get those supplies." I say with a smile.

I headed down the steps quickly, with the Flock following closely behind. Goosebumps traveled up my arms. The place was getting colder with every step. I couldn't help but feel uneasy. The place had an eerie feeling to it, and I just wanted to get the supplies and sprint out of there as fast as I could. I felt Fang grab my hand, and I gripped on tight.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I gasped.

The supplies were gone.

Then, I felt something hard hit my head, and I collapsed onto the floor.

"_Max!" _ I hear someone yell, before everything started fading to black.

* * *

**Sorry. Its a cliffy! I'm still trying to figure out some parts in the story.**

**Please review! :) It makes my day! **

**~awkotaco14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I obviously don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Fang:**

I woke up to find himself in a dirty, grungy, old cell. _At least it's better than a cage._ I thought.

My head started to ache, as I started to look around for the others. The entire Flock was gone. My heart started to pound. Where were they?

I forced myself to calm down. No need to spaz out now. I tried to remember what had happened. Oh yeah. The Flock was heading down the stupid underground stairway to get the supplies, when something attacked us, and someone put a cloth over my mouth. I remember seeing Max on the ground, with her head bleeding. I clench my hands into fists.

Max. I hope she and the others were okay.

I started to study my surroundings. There was a door on the opposite wall of the room. No windows, probably because I was still underground. _Which just makes it harder to escape._ I thought grimly.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and I jumped back, shocked.

There, standing right in front of me, was Jeb Batchelder himself. He was dirty, and his hair was messy, sticking up in random places. His clothes were slightly ripped, covered in dirt and sweat. Basically, he looked like a mess. It was kind of strange to see him like that, instead of nice and clean, with his white lab coat and his hair neatly kept.

"Hey, Fang. Missed you." Jeb said, with a smile.

I glared at him. "I didn't miss you at all."

Jeb didn't say anything to that. Just kept smiling stupidly.

I spat at him. His smile flew right off his face. "How are you alive?"

"Well, obviously, I took cover here. Dr. Gunther-Hagen had an underground lab." Jeb replied.

"Dr. Gunther-Hagen?" I ask, feeling surprised and a bit ticked off. I mean, he was the guy who technically killed me. "Is that bastard still alive?"

"Now, Fang. No need to use that language. And yes, of course he's alive. He's now my partner."

"Great. Now you guys can be bastards together." I remarked.

Jeb just grinned. "Don't you want to know why you're here Fang?"

"I want to know where the others are."

"Dr. Gunther-Hagen and I didn't need them. We dumped them off at a desert somewhere." Jeb answered.

I grit my teeth. "Why do you need me?"

"Why, Fang! Did you already forget that your DNA has the secret to immortality?"

Well, shit. I totally forgot about that.

* * *

**Max**

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. There was only cold sand, and a few cactuses. My head started to throb, as I glanced around, counting heads. I gingerly touched where the pain was, and winced. At least the bleeding had stopped. I examined the others. They were in pretty decent shape, (well as decent shape as you can get in this situation.) They had a few gashes and bruises. Minor cuts.

_Where was Fang?_

I jumped up, and quickly started waking up the others.

They all sat up quickly, rubbing their eyes.

"What's wrong, Max?" Angel asked. I guess she started reading my mind, because she quickly looked around. "Fang's gone."

"What? Where'd he go? Where could he be?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go find him. You guys stay here." I order.

"No way, Max!" Dylan exclaimed. "You don't even know where he is, and you might end up getting captured anyway."

"Yeah Max," Iggy said. "You have more chances of getting Fang back with us there."

"I also have more chances of having all of us captured at once." I point out.

"But they don't want us." Nudge said.

"Uh, what?" I ask, surprised. That was one of the shortest sentences I've heard Nudge say.

"They don't want us. Why else would they keep Fang but not us? Plus, we don't even know who _they _is, or where they are, or why they want Fang. Also, since they _don't _want us, they might just shoot us on the spot. We don't mean anything to them anyway." Nudge said, practically spitting the words out in a chaotic frenzy.

All of us gaped at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

"N-nothing." I start to say. "What you're saying makes sense. I just…" I trail off.

"Didn't expect it to come out of the Nudge Channel's mouth." Iggy retorted. Nudge wacked the side of his head.

"Ow!" Iggy yelped.

I sighed. What Nudge said did made perfect sense, but I still needed to go find Fang. _We _needed to.

"They couldn't have taken us very far. We just need to fly around, and see if we can find anything. We'll make plans to get him after we find out where exactly he is." I say standing up.

The Flock looked at me.

"What?"

"Uh, it's just that, I'm kind of hungry." Gazzy said slowly. "I mean, maybe we could get some uh, food?"

"Yeah and well, we're not really in the best physical condition." Nudge pointed out, motioning towards her injuries.

Dylan looked at me. "We should eat up and rest for a bit, Max. Then we'll go look for Fang."

I sighed. I really just wanted to get started. I was really worried about Fang. What could they be doing to him? Why do they want him? Who was _they _anyway? But they were right. We needed to rest, clean our injuries, and eat.

"We're worried about Fang as much as you are, Max." Angel said.

I nod, sighing again. "Fine." I start to say. "We'll eat up, and sleep for the rest of the night. Dylan, start making a fire. Angel, come here, let me try to fix up that cut."

* * *

After the Flock had eaten a great meal of desert rat, I said I would take watch, and one by one, they all fell asleep.

I stared at the bracelet Fang gave me, slowly spinning it across my wrist. I started to worry about him again. Why was Fang so special? What did they want from him? Were they torturing him? Was he even alive? My stomach clenched, and I quickly pushed the thought away. He had to be alive. I couldn't bear to live without him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry," Dylan said. "Didn't mean to scare you."

I slowly nod. "It's okay."

I suddenly realized I hadn't talked to Dylan alone like this in a while. It must've killed him, to see me all snuggled up with Fang, and I felt a bit guilty.

Dylan stared at me with his turquoise eyes. "I still love you."

My eyes widen in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to say that so... boldly. Well, it was Dylan I guess. He never really hid anything from me.

"Sorry." He says, his cheeks turning red. "I know that must be awkward."

"No, it's okay." I reassure him. "I was just… surprised. Fang already told me you did."

Dylan nods, sadness in his eyes. "I can't stop though, Max. I've tried so hard…" He looks at me with so much intensity, I can't help but blush.

"Dylan…" I start to say. I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't have him start spilling his emotions, when there was so much on my mind already.

"I know, Max. I know you're in love with Fang, and as much as I want to blame either you or Fang, I know I can't. Because you both can't control who you're in love with, just like I can't control being in love with you." His eyes show so much sadness and heartbreak. I had no idea what to say that, I just knew that I couldn't be talking about my feelings with him right now.

"Dylan… just stop." I say. "I can't… I can't do this right now. I like you as a friend, Dylan. Just because Fang's not here-"

"I don't give a damn if Fang is here or not!" Dylan cries. "I'm not trying to hit on you, Max, I'm just telling you how I feel!"

I stare at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry," Dylan says, sounding sheepish. "I just-"

"No, it's okay." I interrupt. "Let's just, stop."

Dylan's face fell. "Okay. Go to sleep, I'll take watch.

I nod, then made my way to the others.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah?" He asks, his body practically glowing in the moonlight. He looks at me with so much hope in his eyes, it makes me feel so horribly guilty.

"I'm sorry. I hope you find someone better that me, Dylan." I say, then laid down. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

***Funny accent* **

**Welp, that's chapter 5 for ya! **

***Funny accent stops.***

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review, it makes my day!**

**Later 'gaters,**

**~awkotaco14**


	6. Chapter 6

**To the guest who reviewed my writing and gave me wonderful advice-**

** I will try and work on the things you've suggested me to do. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Fang**

"We're going to run some experiments on you, Fang." Jeb says calmly.

I just glare at him.

Jeb sighs. "However, in order to do these experiments, we would need to go outside. And we can't have you flying away."

I still don't answer, and I keep my face impassive.

"Can you promise you won't fly, Fang?"

I snort. "You think I'm just going to let you do whatever you want with me? And not even try to escape this hellhole? You haven't gained my trust Jeb, and you never will." I growl. Wow. I sound a lot like Max. My heart suddenly drops to my stomach. I miss her so much.

Jeb sighs again, and pulls out a gun. I freeze. "I'm sorry Fang." He says. "But you've given me no choice."

Then, two loud pops ring my ears, and I collapse to the floor.

* * *

** Max**

_"Max," Fang says, grief in his eyes. _

_ I stare at him, worried. "What?"_

_ Fang looks like he's about to cry. His eyes are wet, and he quickly swipes the tears away._

_ "I'm dead."_

I wake up with a start. Sweat dripped down on my forehead, and I was tangled in Nudge's and Angel's limbs.

I sigh from relief. It was just a bad dream. Fang wasn't dead.

_Was he?_

I lurch over, suddenly feeling like I was about to throw up. I quickly push the thought away. _He can't be dead._

We needed to find Fang. Now.

I disentangle myself from Angel and Nudge, and quickly started to wake people up.

"Can't we sleep for a little bit more?" Iggy moans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No." I say firmly. "We need to find Fang. We don't know what they could be doing to him."

The Flock reluctantly woke up, and we ate some sort of… animal, for breakfast, then we started to head off.

"Do you think they could be at Mr. Pierpont's house? I mean, they did knock us out there." Gazzy asks.

I think it over for a bit. "Maybe, but we're kind of far from the beaches though aren't we? And, if they were there, they would have already given us their location. And I'm thinking they're not that stupid." I pause a bit, to make sure the others were following what I was saying. "I think they have to be keeping Fang somewhat closer to where we are. They wouldn't go through too much trouble just to get rid of us."

"How did they know we were there?" Angel questions, a confused look on her face.

The thought practically slaps me in the face. "They could've been spying on us or-"

"Someone told them." Dylan finishes grimly. "Most likely that. There isn't really any spy gear anymore."

"Who could've told them?" Nudge asks, bewildered.

I sigh. "I don't know, sweetie. But that's not important right now. Let's just find Fang first, and we can figure out other things later."

Nudge grumbles. "Don't call me sweetie anymore, I'm 13."

I just smile. "You'll always be 11 to me."

"Are we gonna go, or…" Iggy says, an impatient look on his face.

I wack him on the head. "Alright guys, up and away."

"Okay." I start to say, having to raise my voice a bit over the wind. "Let's all split up. Angel, you go north. See if you can pick up any minds. Gazzy and Iggy, go south. Dylan and Nudge, go eastern, and I'll go western. Got it?"

The Flock nodded.

"Okay. Meet back at the campsite in one hour."

I started heading west, and scanned the ground below. I didn't see anything. There was occasionally some broken houses and rubble, but they weren't anything special. They were basically broken houses and rubble. There was nothing else to explain.

An hour had already passed, and I reluctantly started to head back. This was a wild goose chase. We had no idea where Fang could be, and we don't even know who his captors are. Or why they want him. I was already about to land at the campsite, when suddenly, I hear Angel's voice in my head.

_Max? Guys? I can hear some thoughts. _Angel thinks.

_Okay Angel, we're coming._ I answer, and quickly turn north. I start going my full speed, and can already make out Angel in the distance.

_Hurry guys! Oh! Oh no… _

_ What? _I practically scream in my head.

I was practically by Angel now, and she turns around and looks at me.

"Gunshots." She says quietly.

* * *

**Fang**

I scream out in pain and eventually start taking shallow, wheezy breaths. My wings felt like they were on fire, and I could see a puddle of blood forming beneath me.

"I'm sorry, Fang." Jeb says. And he actually did sound sorry, surprisingly. But that just made me madder at him then I already was. He freaking just shot me.

I feel anger and hatred rush through me. "You can't just shoot my wings and say you're sorry, bitch." I snarled, but my voice is shaky. My wings hurt so badly. Like, as if someone broke them in half, and started stabbing it with knifes. Repeatedly.

I slowly sit up, and spread my wings a little, so I can see how bad it is. I wince at the pain. Jeb shot me right in the middle of each wing. The bullet was deeply embedded in the flesh and feathers. The bastard had good aim.

"Let me help you, Fang." Jeb says, with a medical kit in hand.

I start to ease away, but realized it was either have him help me, or die of blood loss.

Jeb slowly pulls the bullet out of my right wing, and I grit my teeth, and close my eyes in pain. He cleans the wound with an antiseptic, and starts stitching it back together.

"This is for the greater good." He says. "Immortality will be one of the greatest discoveries of all time."

I don't say anything to that, even though I felt like punching him in the face.

_Fang?_

My eyes widen in surprise, but I quickly made my face look emotionless.

_Angel? _I answer back.

_Fang! Are you okay? I heard the gunshots, and Max is here and-_

_I'm okay. Jeb shot me in my wings so that I wouldn't fly. _I interrupt.

_Jeb is alive? Where are you? Why is there no buildings? _Angel asks, sounding panicked and worried.

_I think we're underground. _

_Why is Jeb doing this? What does he want? _

_He and Dr. G-H want to find the secret to immortality. _I answer, wincing a bit, because Jeb was starting to pull the bullet out of my left wing.

_Dr._ _Gunther-Hagen? _Angel asks in surprise.

_No._ _Dr. Gassy-holes. _I answer sarcastically. I mean, who else could I be talking about?

_We'll get you out soon, Fang. _Angel says, ignoring my sarcasm.

And then Angel was gone. At least I thought she was.

But this meant that the Flock was close, and I was about to get out of here.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! **

**I don't own anything...**

**~awkotaco14**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys!**

**So, I'm writing a new Maximum Ride fanfic, called Raised by Hard Love, and I was hoping you guys could check it out?**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! It's not the best, sorry.**

* * *

**Fang**

"Again." Dr. Gunther-Hagen orders.

I stand up slowly, taking shallow, wheezy breaths. I don't think I can do it again. My wings still had a dull ache to them, and my legs felt so wobbly I could barely stand. I could barely lift my arms either. Bruises and cuts were all over my body, and there was a huge gash on my thigh. And yet, Dr. Gassy-Holes still wanted me to do the horrible experiment again.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." He says harshly, tapping his pen on his clipboard.

I sigh, and walk through the door that leads me to my hell.

The experiment always starts the same. I see the Flock sitting around the campfire, laughing and having a good time. Dylan has his arms around Max's shoulders, which still makes me furious every time. But I know that's what they want. I know that not only is this just an experiment on my so called, "immortality DNA" it's a way to break me, make me easier to work with. So I hide my anger, and keep my face as impassive as it can be.

I slowly make my way to the Flock. I already know what's going to happen next.

"Fang?" Dylan says with a smirk. "Good to see you, buddy."

Max stares at me, anger in her eyes. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here anymore, you left me." The next thing she says breaks my heart every time.

"I hate you, Fang. I never even loved you in the first place."

Then, the Flock attacks me, all at once.

And it's a very, very, gruesome battle.

Iggy kicks me hard at my chest, and I lose my breath for a moment. I block Nudge's kick, and slammed her body into the ground. Angel starts to manipulate my mind, but I forcefully block her out, and punch her hard in the jaw. I turn and do a quick roundhouse kick on Iggy, and then whipped my legs around to knock Angel off her feet. Every kick and punch makes my heart tear apart. These kids were my family. Yes, they were a pain in my butt, but I still cared for them. And here I was, punching all of them in the face.

_It's not real, Fang. Pull it together._

But it feels like it's real. Their personalities were similar and everything. So what if they mass produced a bunch of the Flock's clones. It didn't even matter. It was still _them._

My legs were screaming in pain, my arms felt numb, and I gasped for air, my breathing wheezy. I didn't think I could handle this much longer. I just wanted to fly away.

But I couldn't. My wings weren't fully recovered yet.

Pretty soon, it was just Max, Dylan, and me. This is when the experiment kind of varies.

This time, Dylan and I fight. I feel a bit of relief rush through me. It would have been horrible if I had to fight Max again.

Dylan punches my face, then does a roundhouse kick. I stumble, falling backwards as I try to regain my balance. Dylan does an upper right hook, and I duck, then punch him in the chin. His head recoils, and I knock him off his feet. He jumps right back up, and kicks me square in the chest. I fall back, not being able to breathe. Dylan punches me in the chest again, and kicks my head a couple times. I start gasping for air, and my vision becomes blurry. Black spots appear before my eyes, and everything slowly starts fading into black. I hear Dylan and Max's laughter in the distance.

Suddenly, energy spreads through me, as if someone sparked a flame inside my body, and fed the fire some gasoline. My vision slowly clears, and my breathing becomes more even. I don't understand how this happens. I mean, I've been in far worse life or death situations, and yet, my body suddenly starts to do it when I'm trapped in an underground experiment. After about 15 minutes, I'm able to stand up. But the scenery has already changed, and I'm back in Dr. Gunther-Hagen's Lab.

"Well done, Fang." Dr. Gunther-Hagen says, with a smile.

I just glare back.

"We're all done for today. Jeb will take you back to your cell."

I spit at his shoes, as Jeb walks me away.

Then, I collapse onto the pathetic bed in my cell, and pass out.

* * *

**Max**

"How can someone just disappear underground?" I ask, frustrated. We have been looking for any sort of underground entrance for three days. Where on Earth could Fang be?

The Flock and I were sitting around a campfire, snuggled up in a few blankets my mother sent me. I had radioed in to the island last night. We had argued, because she wanted me to leave. As if I would leave without Fang! She should know that! And she wouldn't even tell me why she wanted the Flock and me to leave anyway!

"Max, I need you to get off that island now." My mother had said.

"Fang's missing Mom! I am not going to leave! Why do you want me to?" I asked.

She just hung up after that. Weird right?

Well, there's more things to worry about right now than an argument with my mom.

"The entrance is probably further away than the actual spot." Dylan mutters, looking exhausted.

I groan. "We're running out of time. We need to find the entrance fast. Who knows what they're doing to Fang?"

I start pacing around, trying to brainstorm ideas.

"Max." Iggy says softly.

I stop pacing. "What?"

"You haven't had a good sleep in days. I'll take watch." He says firmly.

I just glare at him.

"We care as much about finding Fang as you do." Iggy states. "So don't think that you have to be the one doing all the work. Go to sleep."

"Since when, do I take orders from you?" I ask harshly.

"You can start now." Iggy answers calmly.

I sigh. I can tell Iggy's not going to budge.

"Fine. Wake me up in a few hours. Don't stay awake all night."

Iggy grins. "Don't do what you usually do, you mean?"

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." I say as I lay down on the soft patch of grass. I stared at the brightly glowing stars. The sky was such a dark blue, it was almost black, making the stars shine even brighter. Eventually, my eyes started to droop, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Max."_

_ I whip my head around, to see a tall man in a lab coat. _

_"Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. Quite a pleasure to see you." I say, sarcasm dripping off my words. "How about a good beating for a welcome present?"_

_"Max, you silly girl. Aren't you wondering why this dream feels quite real?" Dr. G-H says coolly._

_Now that I think about it, yeah the dream seemed very real. I hadn't even realized it was a dream at first. _

_"You're controlling my dreams now? Geez! When will you ever get it? We don't want to be a part of your stupid games!" I shout._

_"I'm not controlling your dreams. I can simply just send messages to you when you are sleeping." He states. _

_"Like that's any different." I snarl. _

_"You have two days, Max." Dr. Gunther-Hagen says simply. "I want only you, and Dylan. Bring anyone else, and Fang dies. Come after two days, and Fang dies."_

_My heart dropped to my stomach. I felt like throwing up. "I don't even know where you guys are." I try to keep my voice calm._

_"The entrance is East of where you guys are camping. You'll know it when you see it." His voice was deathly calm. _

_"Why do you want me?" I ask, a sick feeling settling in my stomach. _

_Dr. G-H just grins. "You'll see." _

_And then, he started to fade away, as I slowly woke up._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**~awkotaco14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max**

"You guys have to stay here." I said, after I had explained my dream to the rest of the Flock.

"It's a trap." Gazzy states, and I can't help but feel a bit of pride for him.

"Yeah, I know it is."

"But we don't care, do we?" Iggy asks. I shake my head.

"I think we should at least move closer to the entrance." Angel says. "So we could help you if you needed it."

I thought it over for a bit. "Fine. But don't go in to the entrance unless you hear me think it to you. You should also be a couple miles away."

The Flock nodded their understanding.

"Wait." Nudge says, just as Dylan and I are about to take off.

Dylan and I look at her expectantly.

"I have a plan." She states.

* * *

**Fang**

I woke up to find myself strapped onto a cool metal table. My arms and legs were strapped down.

"You're awake." Jeb says.

_No shit. You think I didn't realize that? _I thought. I was about to say that, but then decided it wasn't really worth my strength. I felt exhausted, especially because they had just performed "surgery" on me.

Jeb sighs, as he slowly unstraps my limbs.

"We're going outside." He states.

I would've been thinking of escape plans and jumping for joy, but my wings still weren't healed. And I wasn't one to jump for joy anyway.

Jeb handcuffs my wrists in front of me, and took me to a tunnel, which I guess lead to the exit. It was poorly lit; I could barely make out Jeb's outline, even with my enhanced vision.

The bottoms of my feet were starting to hurt. We were walking for a long time. Finally, I started to see a large, grey door.

Jeb punched a number into the door, and it slowly started to open. It revealed a large, steep staircase.

I sighed. Looks like I'm going to have to walk a bit longer.

* * *

** Max**

The sun was starting to set, and even though I had planned to get Fang today, I decided we should wait. I just hoped we would have enough time. We had spent the entire day listening to Nudge's plan, and assigning jobs. I was surprised. The plan was practically fool proof.

"We'll take action tomorrow." I state, as I roasted some good ol' grub. (Pronounced animal that I don't know the name of.)

The Flock nodded their agreement.

After we all had eaten, I sat down next to Nudge, and patted her back.

"Good plan, kiddo." I say, with a smile.

She grins. "Thanks."

I study Nudge for a while. Her dark brown hair was somewhat more tamed, and her dark cocoa eyes were glimmering with a spark of excitement and nervousness. She had gotten quite tall, with her hips a bit wider, and she was, well _developing._

"When did you become a teenager?" I ask.

"Well, I am thirteen. Plus, we all survived some hard stuff in our lives, so I guess my brain has experienced more crap." Nudge pointed out.

She had a point.

"Still," I start to say. "Sometimes I look at you, and expect to see the little girl who crawled into my bed at night after having a nightmare."

Nudge smiled a sad smile. "That innocent girl is long gone."

"And a kickass fighter, pretty, funny, amazing girl took her place." I say, then wrap my arms around her.

Nudge laughed. "You got that right. You think the plan will work?"

I nod. "I'm positive. It really was a great plan."

Nudge smiles, then wraps herself up in blankets, and closes her eyes.

I stare out into the night sky.

"We're coming, Fang." I whisper.

* * *

**A horribly short chapter, I know. I'm so sorry. I am really struggling with a few things in the plot of this story right now. **

**I am not going to abandon it, however. I think it can turn into something really good!**

**Thanks for reading! And reviews would be somewhat appreciated... ;)**

**~awkotaco14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**I am going to postpone this story until December, at the latest. I am so sorry, I really hate to do this to you guys.**

**I have been trying to write a new chapter, I really have been. But it's like my mind has gone completely blank. I can't seem to figure out what will happen next. Meanwhile, my other story, Raised by Hard Love, is flowing through my mind perfectly, and I can't seem to balance the two out very well. **

**I'm sorry. See you guys soon.**

**~awkotaco14**


End file.
